Still into you
by Light Winchester
Summary: "Let them wonder how we got this far, because I don't really need to wonder at all. Yeah, after all this time, I'm still into you" [Fic dedicado a nuestra querida Nymus, ganadora de la primera Maratón de Reviews del foro: Cannon Island.]


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si así fuera el próximo capítulo se llamaría: Gruvia vs Invel(?. Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima y este fic es un humilde —y muy retrasado premio— para nuestra querida Nymus, ganadora de la primer Maratón de reviews del foro Cannon Island.

La canción es: "Still into you" de Paramore.

 **Advertencias:** Errores y distracciones de edición: ortografía y puntuación. Me disculpo por los mismos, estoy trabajando en ello. Posible OOC.

 **Notas de Autora:** Pues, si me hubieran dicho cuando ingresé al fandom que un día escribiría Stingue, no lo creería. Este mi primer intento con esta pareja y para sumarle presión está dedicado a la más grande fan de Stingue que este fandom haya conocido... ¡soy una temeraria! xD.  
La verdad, es que es tan grande su amor por esta pareja, que nos ha contagiado a todos y para mi es un honor que haya confiado en mi para escribirle pese a mi inexperiencia. Estoy segura de que no será brillante, pero me he esforzado mucho y espero se note. ¡Mamá Ise me dio el visto bueno! así que si está feo, la culpas a ella, Nym(?. No es cierto xDD Le agradezco muchísimo a Iseki Iguatari por su constante animo y apoyo —de no se por ella, habría terminado cometiendo seppuku para salvar el honor de mi vaca(?—, así como a Liraaz y Saorii por aceptar leer mis desvarios y no permitir que mi tendencia al vómito verbal me espanten... demasiado xD

Nym: ¡Gracias por tu constante apoyo a nuestros miembros y a la lectura en general! Te merece muchos premios y ciertamente mejores, pero con cariño te obsequio mi primer Stingue O/

* * *

 **Still into you.**

.

.

 **I.** "Can't count the years on one hand,

that we've been together."

.

El moreno observa taciturno al chico al otro lado de la mesa. Lo observa reír y bromear respecto a asuntos que incluso con el pasar de los años, no termina de entender.

El resto del gremio lo acompaña y no puede evitar la sonrisa que se forma en sus labios también. Ese es Sting, en su más extrovertida forma. El hombre divertido y naturalmente afable que siempre reconoció y que por tanto tiempo vio esconderse bajo una amarga faceta de arrogancia y soberbia.

Un pequeño reír inusualmente alto se escapa a través de sus labios y se ve receptor de las miradas atónitas a su alrededor — _porque Rogue Cheney, no ríe así—_ y una ceja prominentemente alzada del maestro frente a él.

Lo ignora —o lo intenta—, pues una parte de él vaga entre los recuerdos compartidos con ese grupo —con las únicas personas con quien es capaz de reír de este modo— y aunque todos están ahí, más a la lejanía, en lo más profundo de sus memorias, tan cercano al mismo Frosch o tan vetusto o fastuoso como el recordar de su tiempo junto a Skiadrum; el resonar de una risa estridente y penetrante, menos grave, pero igual de intensa que la que resuena a lo largo y ancho del amplio comedor del edificio en ese momento, se hace paso por su mente.

¿Hace cuánto no se detiene a pensar en ello? O en lo contagiosa y cálida que siente. ¿Hace cuánto no se toma el tiempo para simplemente, disfrutarla? Mucho, eso es seguro.

Si cierra sus ojos, puede remembrar a la perfección aquel par de ojos azules como el cielo, que lo observaban y al hacerlo parecen leerle el alma. En todas sus memorias, siempre está él. En cada uno de sus momentos, está él.

.

.

 **II.** "I need the other one to hold you.

Make you feel, make you feel better."

.

Lo ha visto caer y erguirse tantas veces. Lo vio sumirse en la agónica desesperación y resurgir como el flamante dragón que es.

Vio al chico que acataba órdenes de un maestro tirano sin chistar, brillar con luz propia y desterrar la oscuridad de un gremio entero —purificarlo con su destello de esperanza—. Y él estuvo allí, a su lado, acompañándolo.

Él caminó a su lado, rumbo al amanecer resplandeciente de un nuevo Sabertooth.

 _"Desapareció porque era débil. El Gremio más fuerte, no necesita débiles, ¿verdad?"_

Recuerda las palabras que alguna vez lo escuchó decir y contempla orgulloso su contraste con las bromas que hoy profesa a la maga celestial.

Lo contempla orgulloso a _él._

Lo escuchó llorar y enterrar sus garras retraídas en la tierra sucia, para luego secar sus lágrimas y sonreír al enemigo. Vio lo peor de él y lo vio renacer entre sus propias tinieblas. Esperó paciente, porque sabía que si alguien era capaz de hacerlo, era el dragón blanco. Y siempre estuvo allí, porque así lo prefiere.

Porque caminar a su lado, es mejor.

Porque los dragones gemelos juntos, siempre han sido más fuertes. Y él, quería ser su fortaleza, como inconscientemente, el rubio siempre ha sido la suya.

.

.

 **III.** I should be over all the butterflies,

but I'm into you, I'm into you.

And baby even on our worst nights

I'm into you, I'm into you.

.

—¿En qué tanto piensas? —su tono divertido aunque intrigado lo aleja vergonzosamente de sus pensamientos y sus miradas se encuentran.

Una, dos, tres veces. Su corazón late en su pecho con fuerza, casi pareciendo buscar colarse a través de su piel.

El rubio lo observa casi inquisitivo y se siente expuesto. ¿Sabrá él que es el objeto indiscutible de sus pensamientos casi la totalidad del tiempo?

Su estómago se contrae y el incómodo aunque contradictoriamente placentero cosquilleo se acentúa en su interior. ¿Está acaso tan notoriamente avergonzado cómo se siente? Desvía su mirada por si acaso, pero eso no evita que el rubor se haga presente en sus mejillas.

—Nada —responde indiferente, pero no necesita hacer uso de la agudeza extra de su sensible oído para escuchar el aire expulsado en el proceso de sonrisa que forma el rubio frente a él. Ha sido descubierto.

—Rogue-sama está algo rojo —el comentario de la albina lo hace estremecer—, ¿se siente bien?

Perfecto y agónicamente fatal. Víctima de emociones que amenazan por inestabilizar su existencia e impermeabilizar sus barreras, colándose desde lo más profundo de su ser, deseosos de emerger a un exterior rara vez antes explorado.

—Sí.

—También se ve tenso —añade casualmente Rufus, sin despegar su mirada del libro en su mano.

Abre su boca, esperanzado que en esa fracción de segundos que reclama su accionar, pueda ser capaz de elaborar una defensa creíble, pero ninguna palabra logra articular con coherencia.

¡Reacciona! es la orden casi suplicante de su cordura. Pero los astros parecieran haberse alineado para hacer su día miserable y frustrar cada uno de sus intentos de autocontrol.

Rogue Cheney, se siente completamente expuesto y la desnudez emocional definitivamente nada bueno hace por ayudarlo a recobrar su compostura.

La repentina sensación de calidez sobre su frente lo hace dar un respingo involuntario y sus orbes carmesí se amplían con sorpresa al notar la cercanía del maestro, quien inapropiadamente subido a la mesa que compartían, se halla agachado frente a él con una mano sobre la frente del moreno y su mirada inquisidora.

Acomoda su palma para alejar el flequillo del Dragon Slayer y la respiración se atora en la garganta del estupefacto pelinegro, quien analiza silenciosamente los sutiles cambios en las facciones del rubio frente a él.

Sting sonríe, una pequeña mueca que termina por iluminar su rostro y hacer olvidar a su compañero lo esencial de la respiración.

—Está bien —informa al grupo con naturalidad—, ¿verdad, Rogue? —inquiere y la mirada galante que le dedica no deja lugar dudas. Lo conoce demasiado bien.

Sus pulmones escasos de oxigenación se manifiestan y carraspea sonoramente antes de desviar su mirada.

—Sí —susurra y vuelve a dirigir su vista al frente al sentir el vibrar de la mesa y la decepcionante pérdida de contacto.

—Entonces no se diga más. Tenemos una misión importante hoy —el rubio se coloca en pie y acomoda sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, dándole la espalda al grupo para luego voltear su mirada por sobre uno de sus hombros con una amplia sonrisa—. ¿Vamos?

Y no puede hacer más que esbozar una mueca familiar, él sabe que lo acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo.

.

.

 **IV.** And baby even on our worst nights

I'm into you, I'm into you.

.

Un ronco gemido se escucha en la oscuridad de la habitación y yergue su cuerpo en un salto, desesperado por silenciar su agitada respiración.

Pestañea un par de veces hasta acostumbrarse a la falta de iluminación y se encuentra a sí mismo en la seguridad de su cama, donde recuerda haberse ido a dormir poco después de llegados de su misión.

Suspira y cierra sus ojos, llevando sus temblorosas manos a su rostro, restregándolas contra este y apartando el flequillo de su sudorosa frente.

—Solo fue una pesadilla.

 _Esa pesadilla._

Aprieta sus dientes y aferra sus puños a la seda de sus sábanas, molesto e impotente. Voltea a un lado y siente casi un dejà vu al encontrarse con la figura del pequeño exceed profundamente dormido a su lado.

—Frosch está bien —su monólogo se repite como cada noche en que esa funesta pesadilla se hace paso por sus sueños.

Hacía tiempo ya que no sucedía; tiempo sin que los temores de su inconsciente burlaran sus barreras de censura y se hicieran tan asequiblemente paso dentro de su subconsciente para torturarlo.

Lleva su vista a la tenue luz que ingresa por su ventana y no piensa dos veces antes de llevar sus pies al frío suelo e iniciar su andar fuera de su habitación. La oscuridad — _las sombras_ — tan propias de sí mismo y tan agobiantes luego de su abrupto despertar, razón de sus pesadillas y ahora de su cobarde huir en dirección a la anhelada iluminación propiciada por el astro nocturno.

Camina en silencio por las instalaciones del gremio y pronto se halla a sí mismo junto a la piscina, admirando el resplandor lunar sobre las ondulaciones cristalinas. Levanta su mirada al cielo y contempla el firmamento, al tiempo que una gran bocanada de aire que no sabía contenido, se escapa por sus labios a modo de suspiro.

Si hasta la misma noche se mantiene iluminada gracias sin fin de estrellas esparcidas por el cielo, ¿podrán ellas encandilar las sombras que le dan cacería? ¿Podrán ellas librarlo del incesante temor y darle fin a sus pesadillas?

Escucha pasos tras de sí, pero no voltea. Reconocería su fragancia donde quiera que estuviera.

—¿Piensas nadar a esta hora? —bromea el recién llegado, causando una mueca en el moreno.

—¿Tú sí? —voltea a encarar al rubio recargado sobre la pared.

Sting lo analiza un instante, el brillo de sudor aún sobre el cuerpo del Dragon Slayer de las sombras y las bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos, llaman su atención.

—¿Otra vez esas pesadillas? —inquiere rápidamente y la seriedad en su tono se siente casi impropia de él.

El moreno lo observa, de pie, con sus brazos cruzados y su ceño fruncido, sin apartarse de la pared. Sabe que no puede engañarlo, pero algo en él le prohíbe brindarle una confirmación.

 _¿Orgullo?_ Quizá ante alguien más, pero no con Sting.

No desea preocuparlo, maldice ser la persona que borre la esencia aniñada de sus facciones y las reemplace con consternación.

—Vuelve a dormir, Sting —intenta alejarse, huir antes de que sus sombras opaquen aún más el brillo del dragón blanco.

Pasa junto a él en su retirada, pero su avance se trunca al sentir el fuerte aunque gentil agarre sobre su antebrazo y se rehúsa a mirarlo, aunque sabe que eso demanda.

—Rogue —llama, pero el moreno finge indiferencia. Se mantiene estoico, aunque su interior se resquebraje indefenso, necesitado más que nunca de la presencia que siente tan cerca y a su vez más lejos de lo que quisiera—. Es normal temer.

Sus ojos se ensanchan y voltea para encontrarse con la sinceridad de dos orbes oceánicos cargados de empatía y un plus de emociones que no es capaz de vociferar.

—Pero yo jamás dejaré que esas sombras ganen… si es necesario, las venceremos. Juntos.

Y finalmente pasa. Siente sus ojos quemar y requiere de toda su fuerza de voluntad el no llorar. Muerde su labio y contiene su respiración cuando siente la mano que lo sostiene, bajar lentamente hasta encontrar la suya, entrelazando con lentitud y torpeza sus dedos.

.

 _"But when our fingers interlock, c_ _an't deny, can't deny, you're worth it."_

.

Sostienen miradas y en esa conversación silenciosa teme estar gritando aquello que hasta entonces ha luchado por callar. Aunque por alguna razón, la calidez de sus manos — _una junto a la otra_ — disipan lentamente cualquier rastro de su anterior sobresalto.

Porque sin importar cuan espesas sean sus tinieblas, él cuenta con su propia supernova para mantenerlas al margen.

.

.

 **V.** Some things just, some things just make sense

And one of those is you and I.

.

Con ojos cansados lo observa, examinando con detención y afecto cada una de las facciones de su rostro.

Sting descansa a pocos centímetros, con sus alborotadas hebras doradas esparcidas sobre la almohada y su boca ligeramente abierta, dejando entrever la blancura de su sonrisa y privando a todo ser en un margen de varios kilómetros, de una merecida noche de sueño.

Pues los ronquidos dignos del rugir agonizante de un dragón, mucho contrastan con lo sereno de sus rasgos.

—Fro no puede dormir —comenta el pequeño exceed mientras cubre inútilmente sus orejas y el moreno solo formula un _"lo siento"_ avergonzado, mientras esboza una sonrisa nerviosa.

Medita el despertarlo; por el bien de sus restantes y necesarias horas de sueño, debería despertarlo. Pero, no puede.

El rubio caminó con él a su habitación e insistió permanecer a su lado, no dispuesto a dejarlo solo luego de saberlo angustiado y eso es algo por lo que le estaá sinceramente agradecido. Rogue se había sentido reacio a conciliar el sueño y el maestro ha sido desde su infancia, aquel con quien solía trasnochar hablando sobre su pasado, su futuro o incluso sobre nada. Jamás esperó que en su corta ida al baño, Sting se quedaría completamente dormido.

—Así que aquí estaba Sting-kun —comenta Lector haciendo su ingreso a la habitación y nadie cree necesario cuestionar cómo lo sabe allí. Seguramente, los decibeles son para el pequeño exceed, lo que las migajas de Hansel y Gretel—. Parece que realmente se ha quedado dormido —advierte al fijar su mirada en el hilo de saliva que comienza a descender por su mejilla y para nada graciosamente se deposita sobre la manta que tan posesivamente abraza—, al fin parece haber vencido su insomnio.

—¿Insomnio? —inquiere incrédulo, pues Sting siempre ha sido alguien que concilia el sueño con sencillez.

—Había estado dando vueltas en su cama toda la noche sin lograr poder dormir —el exceed rojo negó levemente—, Sting-kun es tan buen maestro. No deja de sobrecargarse con responsabilidades y ha estado trabajando hasta tarde con la contaduría.

El moreno suspira y confirma una vez más que no será capaz de despertarlo. Incluso si quisiera, el peso de consciencia no se lo permitiría.

Sting es muchas cosas, pero su nivel de matemáticas es menos confiable que el del mismísimo Frosch; siempre había estado él para auxiliarlo, pero probablemente habiéndolo notado distraído en las últimas semanas, no había querido recurrir a su ayuda y por ello estaba como estaba.

 _Estúpido Sting. Siempre pensando en los demás._

Su nobleza solo es comparable a su propia estupidez, siempre interponiendo el bienestar ajeno sobre el suyo propio y preocupándolo de sobremanera al hacerlo. Pero esta vez, tan egoístamente absorto en sus propias tinieblas, no había sido capaz de percibir que Sting estaba haciendo uso de sus sonrisas y apariencia segura para disimular.

—Lector —llamó— por favor llévate a Frosch contigo y asegúrate de que duerma.

El pequeño exceed se sorprende al principio pero asiente e indica a su compañero que lo siga, mientras el segundo no deja de balbucearle feliz respecto a una pijamada, al amigo de felpa que carga entre sus patitas.

Al marcharse, el Dragon Slayer de las sombras se dispone a ceder sus restantes horas de sueño, en pos del maestro cabeza hueca y de empático corazón. Si el hacerlo permite que el rubio finalmente descanse, entonces valdrá la pena.

Llega junto a él y estira su mano para coger la manta que resguarda bajo su agarre, dispuesto a cubrirlo con ella, pero el gruñido inconsciente y su automático cambio de posición a una de ovillo —protegiendo la manta—, se lo impiden.

 _Estúpido, Sting._

La sonrisa se ensancha en sus labios y opta por tomar una nueva de su armario, acomodándola suavemente sobre el bulto de hebras doradas.

Conforme al saber que no sentirá frío, se acomoda a su lado con cuidado —tentativo— y deja escapar un largo aunque conforme suspiro antes de cerrar sus ojos, completamente ajeno a la sonrisa triunfante esbozada por la persona a su lado.

.

.

 **VI.** Let them wonder how we got this far,

because I don't really need to wonder at all.

.

Las miradas los escudriñan y no logra comprender cómo es que Sting puede parecer indiferente a la atención recibida. Está sentado, llevando bocanadas masivas de alimento a su boca como cada mañana, ajeno a las miradas que todo el gremio sostiene sobre ambos.

Puede notar el sonrojo en las mejillas de Yukino al acercarle su desayuno y como mordisquea ansiosa su labio inferior, evidentemente deseosa de hablar. Rufus y Orga fingen indiferencia, pero los carraspeos ocasionales del God Slayer y el factor de que el rubio de largos cabellos se ha mantenido estático en la lectura de una misma página de su libro durante la última media hora, poco hacen por ayudarlos a disimular.

Al menos la Señorita, pareciera no sentir interés alguno respecto a la tensión sofocante a su alrededor. O eso pensó.

—Estoy esperando —comenta sin previo aviso y el verde de sus ojos abandona por primera vez su plato, para clavarse en sus compañeros.

Las respiraciones se atoran en las gargantas expectantes y el Dragon Slayer de las sombras anticipa lo inevitable. La Señorita quiere respuestas y si la señorita quiere respuestas, respuestas tendrá.

El moreno suspira.

Nada había pasado, al menos no lo que de seguro estaban pensando. Porque de ser sincero, sabe que de algún extraño aunque agradable modo, todo cambió la noche anterior.

Por primera vez las verdades que por tanto habían sido calladas, fueron expuestas; el temor que lo había invadido desde el primer momento en que se había encontrado a sí mismo pensando en él, se esfumó junto a la oscuridad de sus pesadillas, encandiladas por la seguridad que aquella tonta e infantil sonrisa le provocan.

No dirá eso, no lo cree necesario. Pero una parte de él sabe que el permitirles sacar sus conclusiones respecto al haberlos visto abandonar la misma habitación temprano en la mañana, con un Sting descamisado y medio dormido, no representan la mejor de sus opciones.

Respira hondo y en ese corto instante que busca alargar, intenta rebuscar en su mente las palabras adecuadas. Aunque claro está, jamás en su vida se preparó para este momento.

—Lo que ustedes creen que —inicia, pero la repentina consciencia de que todos, incluso el mismo Sting tienen su atención sobre él, lo sobresaltan—, lo que vieron… —carraspea—, eso no…

—No quiero detalles —para sorpresa de todos, Minerva se anticipa—. Solo diré que ya era tiempo.

Sus orbes carmesí se ensanchan con sorpresa y pronto la mesa se llena de murmullos secundando a la maga de oscuros cabellos.

—Me lo veía venir —agrega y con elegancia vuelve a beber de su tasa.

Un suspiro se escucha y observan como la postura de la maga celestial comienza a relajarse, a medida que cierra sus ojos y lleva una de sus manos a su pecho, sonriente.

—Comenzaba a creer que Sting-sama jamás sería capaz de notar los sentimientos de Rogue-sama —comenta y un rojo comparable al cabello de la caballera de Fairy Tail, parece golpear a ambos dragones—, Sting-sama es muy distraído.

—¿Qué? —cuestiona el susodicho.

—Tonto —corrige el rubio de largos cabellos, llevando un poco de té a sus labios.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no soy…! —pero no termina su sentencia al verse intimidado por la severidad reflejada en las facciones de la morena, quien al notar su efecto sonríe con autosuficiencia y elegantemente deposita su mentón sobre su palma.

—Como decía —intercala peligrosas miradas entre ambos dragones—, ¿desde cuándo?

Rogue arquea una ceja.

—¿Desde cuándo, qué?

—Desde cuando pasa… eso que tengan —señala a ambos jóvenes causando algunas risas y la incomodidad de los involucrados. Rueda sus ojos ante la falta de respuesta y prosigue con impaciencia—. ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Un mes? ¿Semanas?

—¿Menos de doce horas? —acota Rufus.

—Quizá un par de meses a escondidas... —la albina lleva sus manos a sus sonrojadas mejillas con expresión soñadora.

—Seguro fue hace un par de días —añade el God Slayer— y apuesto a que fue Rogue quien debió hacer lo de la "confesión" —gesticula comillas con sus dedos— y esas cosas.

—¡¿Qué?! —esta vez es el moreno quien no puede contenerse. ¿Cómo diablos llegaron a esta conversación tan repentinamente?

—Me uno a esa apuesta —Rufus lo secundó sin inmutarse.

—Ya, ya. No inicien apuestas antes de corroborar la existente —intervino la Señorita—. Además, no subestimen a su maestro —el rostro del mismo se ilumino ligeramente—, bien puede haber sido él quien hiciera lo de la confesión a modo de impulso— mueve su mano para restarle importancia—, su nivel de percepción es precario, pero el de iniciativa de Rogue es lamentable.

—Oye, ¡¿a qué va todo esto?! —el maestro comienza a impacientarse— Además, ¡espera! ¡¿una apuesta?! ¿Sobre qué…?

—Una sana apuesta —clarificó el mago del Memory make, restándole importancia.

—Apostamos cuanto tardarían en dejarse llevar por… —busca la palabra adecuada—, bueno, yo aposté que ninguno tendría las agallas. ¡Estoy orgulloso! —el peliverde propicia una fraternal —aunque demasiado severa— palmada en la espalda del mago de las sombras.

En medio a la vergüenza que lo carcome y los deseos suicidas que se hacen paso por su mente en este momento, la poca dignidad que percibe en su interior se manifiesta, ultrajada por esa última declaración.

¿Apostaban a sus espaldas? Peor aún, ¿cuestionaban sus agallas?

Eso era demasiado humillante.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?! —el grito de Sting lo hace volver a la realidad— ¡Yo tengo agallas!

—Sigo creyendo que fue Rogue —refuta Orga.

—Somos dos —Rufus levanta su mano en señal de apoyo, indignando aún más al anonadado maestro.

—¿Yukino? —el rubio intenta buscar el apoyo de albina como último recurso, pero la maga se remueve incómoda y desvía la mirada, causando que el dragón blanco deje caer su cabeza derrotado.

Para sorpresa del mago de orbes rojizos, Sting no está buscando excusas y si el apoyo de algún miembro. No está negando nada, solo defendiendo lo restante de sus dignidades. O bien, la suya, pues pareciera que todos se hubieran combinado para atacarlo esa mañana.

—Solo respondan y podremos ponerle un fin a esto —la sugerencia del rubio de largos cabellos parece molestar al maestro.

—¿O negarán que algo pasa?

Abre su boca para hablar, la situación lo ha colmado. No necesita escuchar más, ninguno de ellos —ni Sting, ni él— es un objeto de apuestas.

—No, Rogue —se sorprende al verse interrumpido antes de siquiera emitir un sonido—. Déjalos.

Todos observan con sorpresa la seriedad del maestro, quien se dispone a abandonar su asiento para dar seguimiento a su propia orden.

—No necesito que crean o no en mis agallas —agrega y una media sonrisa se forma en sus labios sin siquiera pudor—. Rogue y yo sabemos que ha pasado o dejado de pasar.

Un sonrojo furioso se apodera de las mejillas del moreno, quien siente sus rodillas temblar mientras se obliga a colocarse en pie. Su corazón late con fuerza, pero el brillo en los del rubio irradian confianza y se siente invadido por la cálida sensación. A Sting no le importa lo que piensen y siendo sincero, tampoco a él.

Ellos lo saben y eso es lo que importa.

—Bueno —la voz inusualmente animada de la señorita demanda atención—, al menos ahora entiendo que le has visto— comenta al Dragon Slayer de las sombras y una sonrisa complacida se forma en sus labios—. Quizá no sea tan tonto después de todo.

La maga cubre su sonrisa divertida con su tasa de té, pero eso no evita que todos —incluso el mismo Rogue— se contagien con ella, entendiendo claramente el mensaje.

Todos lo veían venir y estaban felices por ellos, ese era su modo de hacérselos saber.

—¡¿Olvidan que hablan del maestro, verdad?! —aunque claro está que a Sting, le tomará un poco más de tiempo aprender a leer entre líneas.

—Cállate mientras cuentas con algo de dignidad —sugiere Rufus, desatando el caos en lo que alguna fuera uno de sus nunca tranquilos desayunos.

—¿No intercederás? —la voz de Minerva vuelve a escucharse y ambos mantienen su mirada sobre la escena frente a ellos, donde Yukino e incluso Orga intentan desesperadamente contener al maestro, quién lucha por zafarse de su agarre y así golpear al imperturbable mago de largos cabellos.

—No —responde y vuelve a tomar asiento, convencido de que esa mañana tan solo acaba de comenzar—. Así es Sting.

 _Y así lo prefiere._

.

.

 **VII.** Yeah, after all this time  
I'm still into you.

.

.

—3.965—

—Gracias por leer—

.

* * *

 ***** Probablemente notaran que un verso en particular, no estaba enumerado. ¡No, no es un descuido! Es intencional.

No respetaba el orden de la canción, pero encajaba en ese momento, por eso "está", pero no oficializado(? Sí, tengo problemas.

 **En fin, ¿logro desbloqueado?**

 **PD:** Aprovecho para hacer recomendación del fic "El Hada y el Dragón" de la escritora Noalovegood. Es una historia hermosa y me acaban de informar que la está cancelando por falta de apoyo. ¡No podemos permitir que las buenas historias se mueran! un review, por pequeño que sea significa mucho y tan solo toma un instante. ¡Vamos a apoyar a nuestros autores!


End file.
